Crimson Love
by RubyZephyr
Summary: My first fanfic! Nick and Catherine get sent out to a crime scene with a new recruit. It's all going fine and dandy… until the unexpected happens. Read & review!
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Welcome Home

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CSI, the characters, or any of the places mentioned

"Hey, welcome back buddy!" Warrick said with a grin.

It had only been a week since Nick had been kidnapped and buried alive. Nick smiled back "It's definitely good to be back to the place I belong".

They headed to the break room together to wait for next assignments. All of the other CSIs were already there, except Grissom. "He probably got caught up with some new bug species or something." Catherine joked.

"We all know it to be true!" Sara laughed along.

When Nick and Warrick entered the room Catherine immediately got up to hug Nick. "We are all so happy you are back safe and sound." Catherine whispered in hi ear.

They then took their seats to wait for their late supervisor. Grissom walks in just a few moments later... with a tall, blonde hair, icy blue eyed young woman that they had never seen before.

She had large purple streaks in her choppy shoulder length hair she was wearing faded red skinny jeans, a pony tail, and an Aerosmith band shirt.

"Everyone meet Crystal Wilson, she just joined us today. She will be working graveyard with us, so please make her feel welcome." Grissom said kindly. Crystal took the only empty seat. "Nick, Catherine you have a 419 at the South Point Casino. Brass will meet you there. And take Crystal with you."

"Warrick and Sara you have a robbery at a casino on the strip."

As Nick leaves the break room he calls out "I DRIVE"

Catherine gets up and rolls her eyes. "Come on Crystal, you get a murder on your first day." Grissom laughs slightly at that.


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness

Ch. 2

"So Crystal, tell us a little about yourself." Catherine said trying to break the silence.

"Well, not much to tell, I was born and raised in Wisconsin, I hated the cold so I always said I was going to move to Nevada when I was done with collage, I love horseback riding, most people call me Chris or Chrissy I respond to anything that sounds like my name, I'm 23, I am very awkward and weird, and very lazy. I think that's it, but you will find out more about me the more you get to know me."

"Ugh traffic, it's going to take a while to get there. Crystal you're new, pick a radio station." Nick suddenly said.

"Umm alright, I just moved out here so I don't really know any... Any classic rock station would be fine." Crystal replied.

"Alright, let's see what we can find." Nick shuffled through the statins before finding a classic rock station. The song that was playing was "My Generation" by The Who.

"SWEET! The Who! My all time favorite rock band!" Crystal announced.

Crystal started rocking out in the back seat. Almost like Greg used to in the lab. Nick turned around and took a quick video. He found this rather funny.

Crystal immediately stopped and scowled. That scowl quickly turned into a fit of laughter by everyone in the Denali. They were starting to like this new CSI.

"Alright Crystal, just a little heads up. When we get to the crime scene, the body might be a little disturbing. If you need to leave the room at any point you do that we will be fine and it's completely understandable." Catherine advised.

"Thanks for the heads up Catherine, but I think I'll be fine. I don't really have a weak stomach, actually I have never really had a weak stomach. I was the only girl who was able to dissect things during science. Most of the other girls wouldn't even touch them. The only thing I had a bit of trouble dissecting was a grasshopper."

"A grasshopper?" Nick scoffed.

"Yes, actually, I am quite terrified of grasshoppers and crickets." Crystal said matter of factly.

"Oh really now? Any other fears that we should know about?" Nick joked.

"Yeah I don't think so. I know what you are thinking and if you put those things anywhere near me I will scream and cry."

"Darn!" Nick exclaimed.

"Alright the traffic is letting up now. Nick get going!" Catherine demanded.

"Yeah yeah I'm going."

Within a matter of minutes they were at the casino. Brass wasn't there yet. The CSIs went up to the two police officers standing in front of a door. Flashed their badges and went in. Everyone had gone separate ways. When Crystal felt something hit the back of her head. She fell to the ground then darkness.


	3. Chapter 3: Sorry

Discontinued. Sorry.


End file.
